Time for a Story
Time For a Story is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot New story books are to be delivered to the library for the school children's story time and the Fat Controller gives this special job to Thomas. Thomas goes to Maithwaite to collect the trucks full of books, but he is so excited about the children's storytime that he leaves too soon and does not wait for the stationmaster to cover the books to keep them inside the trucks. On his way to the library, Thomas sees a red signal ahead and goes down the branch line before he reaches the signal, so as to not be late for story time. However, Thomas soon pays the price for his impatience when he ignores warning signs about track repairs and hits the bumpy track, causing his trucks to derail, crash into Farmer McColl's Field and spill the books all over the field. Thomas feels bad for being impatient, but he has an idea. Seeing how bright the colourful books are in the field, Thomas decides that instead of bringing the books to the children, he will bring the children to the books. So he collects Annie and Clarabel and then collects the schoolchildren and their teacher. Once back at Farmer McColl's Field, Thomas listens to the teacher telling a story about a boy who learned patience. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Schoolchildren * The Maithwaite stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Town Square * Sodor Steamworks * The Library (mentioned) Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Victor, Kevin and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * Teresa Gallagher as the Teacher US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and one of the children * Kerry Shale as Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * Jules de Jongh as The Teacher * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * In the US, one child was voiced by Martin Sherman. The sound of him saying "Hello, Thomas!" was presumably recorded and later used in the fourteenth season episode, Pop Goes Thomas. Goofs * In the first shot of Gordon pulling the express, the brake coach is facing backwards. * In some shots, the tracks are completely smooth, yet Thomas and the trucks still bounce. * When Thomas is leaving the Steamworks, his wheels are moving slower than him. * Thomas puffs down the branch line despite the points being switched against him. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Storybook Car * Wooden Railway - Percy and the Storybook Car * Books - Thomas and the Shortcut * Magazine Stories - Time For a Story/Time For a Story In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases